Media data has typically taken the form of visual and/or audio data and is often the subject of a variety of processing before being output. However, techniques employed for controlling such processing have generally exhibited various limitations. For example, sometimes the processing results in unwanted changes to the media data, such as frames of the media data being dropped, etc. Traditional techniques for detecting unwanted changes to the media data have conventionally utilized a pixel for pixel comparison of a state of the media data before processing thereof and a state of the media after processing thereof. Accordingly, such traditional techniques have consumed a cumbersome amount of time and memory resources.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.